injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice 3: Apocalypse - Part 1: The Wasteland Warrior/Transcript
Here the transcript for Injustice 3: Apocalypse - Part 1: The Wasteland Warrior. (DC Comics, Nether Realm Studios, Nighlocktheawesome) (we see a some buzzards in a desert, then we see a souped up Batmobile driving on a road) Batman (Apocalyptic):(voice over) The world has changed. It's a never ending wasteland now. Not a single weak person is left. Only the strongest. (we see inside the Batmobile. Fuzzy dice hang above the rear view mirror, and we see Batman in his famous power armor. The only difference is there is a pistol on his side, some knives on him, and even a beard) Batman (Apocalyptic):(voice over) Something happened to my memory a few years back when the Butcher attacked. All I know is me and Victor made it out alive. (Apocalyptic Batman grabs a device) Batman (Apocalyptic):(speaks into it) We need fuel, Victor. We're down to two barrels. We're never gonna make it Merchant City on two barrels. Cybot:(on device) Scanning now. Sorry, Bruce, there's nothing for at least 100 miles. Guess we're gonna have to-'' Batman (Apocalyptic):(slightly annoyed) Make do, like always. Make do. (We see the scanners showing the Batmobile's location) Cybot:(on device) ''Now entering the Savage Desert, aka the Ravagers' territory. Keep one hand on the wheel, and the other on your pistol. Batman (Apocalyptic):(into the device) Every second, Victor, every second. (we then cut to an outer shot of the Batmobile, and suddenly everything turns to red as we view it from the perspective from a scanner) Deathstroke (Apocalyptic):(chuckles) Well, well, what do we have here? Finally stepping out of the cave, aren't we, Bruce?(turns around, looking at his fellow Ravagers) Time to do a little fishing, my fellow Ravagers! We got a big one to catch! (They get in their vehicles, and drive after the Batmobile) (Chapter 1: Apocalyptic Batman) (Later that night, we see Batman eating a bug-kabob) Cybot: And to think you never would have eaten a bug before. Batman (Apocalyptic):(confused) I didn't? I don't remember that. Cybot: Well, out here, bugs are one of the few food sources that contains that nine essential proteins your body needs to survive. Those little critters, they contain histidine, isoleucine. Batman (Apocalyptic):(annoyed) I do remember that you used to annoy us with all the science crap. Cybot:(reassuringly) Don't worry, Bruce. One day, you'll get those memories back, but my cyber cortex needs to go into reset mode. Powering down now. Good night.(shuts down/goes to sleep) Batman (Apocalyptic): Good night. (Apocalyptic Batman continues eating. He then hears something) Batman (Apocalyptic):(perks up and looks around) Huh? (He puts out the fire, tosses aside his food, and takes out his pistol) (He appears from behind a rock, aiming his pistol everywhere. When he believes he and Victor are alone, he puts away his pistol) (Suddenly, the Ravagers attack him) Batman (Apocalyptic):(caught off guard; surprised) Agh! (He begins fighting off the Ravagers as they come at him. He gets the two attacking off of him then turns around and shoots some Ravagers coming at him from behind) (More Ravagers caught him off guard and started dog piling him) Batman (Apocalyptic):(struggles) Ahhh! (Just then, Bruce hears familiar chuckling. He looks up and sees Apocalyptic Deathstroke walking towards him) Deathstroke (Apocalyptic):(chuckles sinisterly) Hello, Bruce. Batman (Apocalyptic):(growls) Slade... Deathstroke (Apocalyptic): Surprised? It has been some time though. (Bruce growled) Batman (Apocalyptic): What do you want? Deathstroke (Apocalyptic): We were thinking maybe you could help us. We're looking for a girl and a map. Batman (Apocalyptic):(deciding he's had enough) Oh, I'll show you a map alright... The map to my fist!(breaks free and punches Slade in the face) (The Ravagers try to take him down, but Bruce manages to stand his ground. Out of nowhere, Slade easily takes down Bruce from behind without him looking) Batman (Apocalyptic):(grunts in pain) Deathstroke (Apocalyptic):(holds him down) Wrong move, Bruce!(punches him) Now everything you have!(kicks him)Belongs!(slams his head against his knee)To the Luchador!(slams his head on the ground)Wasteland!(lifts his head up) Ravagers!(kicks him in the stomach) (Soon, the other Ravagers join in, causing Bruce to drop his device) Batman (Apocalyptic):(sees it; reaches for it; presses a button) I need an assist, Victor! (In response, a hatch on the Batmobile opened up, and out jumped Cybot, energy swords at the ready. He runs over to Bruce, and helps him out) Cybot: You guys picked the wrong fight! (Bruce and Cybot began fighting the Ravagers, no longer fighting to save the world. Those days have passed. They fight for survival) (As Bruce is fighting,